Perspectivas
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Intentaría negarse de mil, y un formas, y botaría con desprecio las tantas posibilidades vigentes, pero… solo un tipo de retroceso podría cambiar más de una cosa. LaviYu/Yuvi
1. Pròlogo

**_Pareja: _**_LaviYu, Yuvi_

**_Desclaimer: _**_Los personajes mencionados no son míos, - si fuera ese el caso, no habría hecho desaparecer a Lavi, sin retorno, - todo es de Katsura Hoshino, la tan, pero tan floja mangaka creadora de D. Gray-man, - un poco más de rabia de la debida quizá?_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

Hablemos de cambios. Sí, de eso, cambios, de cuando pasa un evento, y consecuentemente, algo suele cambiar en tu vida con ello, ese tipo de cambios. La verdad, y con toda la charla, - esta, la que se toca, y no tiene verdadero sentido, - Kanda estaba seguro de una cosa, no le gustaban los cambios, no los abruptos al menos, mucho menos los inexplicables, aún peor cuando no podía deshacerse de estos. Kanda Yu, estaba seguro de una cosa, no entendía, no captaba el momento en que dejó que Lavi se sumiera en su boca de forma voraz, y tampoco creía ser capaz de reconocer el momento, en que todo fue tan natural, que atraerlo más cerca, era indispensable, este era un cambio que se dio en su vida hace tres años. El japonés podría decir que llevaba 36 meses, - o algo así, la verdad no contó el tiempo, - en este tipo de relación, con el imbécil con quien compartía Piso, y se denominaba amigo suyo. Esto era amistad, - aunque tampoco le gustaba llamarse su amigo, - con derechos, no podía haber otro término para esto. Y Kanda lo odiaba, oh, rayos, nadie se imagina cómo lo odiaba, besarle, dejarse tocar, acostarse con semejante tipo de persona, era humillante, - y por favor, no hablemos de su papel como el pasivo, - el no poder quitárselo de encima, y para colmo verse retribuir casi todas las veces, era la cosa más asquerosa que le pasó en la vida. Mucho más cuando Lavi venía con sus ideas raras, un ejemplo:

….

— _Yu, qué me dices… si hoy… ¡Salimos a una cita!_

_La respuesta fue obvia: _

— _No, imbécil, no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo. _

….

Episodio dos, sucedido hace unos meses, o semanas, la verdad no poseía ni idea:

….

— _Mis amigos vieron el regalito que me hiciste en el cuello, — sonrió con la misma felicidad de siempre, horriblemente igual que todos los días, — así que… decidí que te presentaría como mi pareja oficial. _

_Los ojos azules le miraron indignados._

— _Vete a la mierda Lavi. _

_Una risa fue la respuesta. _

….

Y para rematar, - la verdad había más cosas, pero rememorar todo arruinaría su día, su humor, y… en realidad era mucho, - el tercer ejemplo:

….

— _Yu, hoy es San Valentín, ¿Qué preparaste para mí?_

_Ahí sí que no hubo respuesta,- al menos no hablada, - un golpe de los buenos, fue lo único que recibió el pelirrojo. Así que lo único que se escuchó después, fueron quejidos de dolor, y algo de ruegos, y sonrisas, y… lo odiaba, como lo odiaba. _

….

Así que vamos al punto, bien, Kanda había escuchado ese dicho común de hacer competir, "El fuego, contra el fuego", que solo de esa forma se podía ganar, ya, dejemos de mentir, lo que en realidad pasó es que se hartó, sí, estaba muy cansado de todo esto, de vivir en ese lugar, y que Lavi se cuele en su cama casi todas las noches, y no poder sacarlo, y al final resignarse, y dejar que todas las hormonas, - esas malditas que hicieron comenzar esta tortura, - tomen, el control, y… es por eso que estaba así de jodido, - y, no solo estamos hablando de forma literal; - por eso es que tomó una decisión, una práctica, que no tenía que ver con asesinatos, para deshacerse del "problemita", ni tampoco condenas perpetuas, sin vía de escape a la cárcel, - sí, se crea, o no, ya había barajado esa posibilidad, - él, había decidido mudarse. Creando así otro cambio, como para contrarrestar.

La verdad, tuvo que ahorrar para ello, y dejar que Tiedoll lo abrace, - y nadie se imagina, cuanto quiso destazar al hombre por la osadía, - mientras lloraba en su hombro, porque se volvía un hombre independiente, que no tenía que vivir con su compañero de piso de la Universidad, y ahora compraba un departamento, - claro, todo esto lo decía mientras pagaba la mitad de la deuda, e hipotecaba su casa, - y ahí estaba la historia, de cómo Kanda, había decidido alejarse, de ahora, y para siempre, del imbécil, aquel, que amaba llamarlo por su primer nombre, - y ese era amor, de eso estaba seguro, - y nunca más, dejar que pasara algo por el estilo en lo que le resta de vida.

Le había dado la noticia al pelirrojo, una vez todo estaba confirmado, y se tenga que mudar en lo que resta de la semana, el ojo del parchado se abrió hasta límites indescriptibles, y parecía muy reacio a dejarlo ir, llegando a extremos de traer a Lenalee, para que cambiase de idea, - cosa que no funcionó, - hasta a Allen, - y ese era el colmo, ¿en qué serviría Moyashi? Para ser su saco de boxear, a lo mucho, - siendo de esa forma que se hizo gritar por Lenalee, y después le vio irse enojada, y con Walker, bueno… con él, se rompió una lámpara, otras muchas cosas, y algunos vecinos tocaron la puerta, temiendo un asesinato. Nada funcionó, y si ninguno de esos planes, poco planeados surtieron efecto, era a entender que sería menos productivo el besarle la boca, - y había veces en que parecían que se ahogaban, porque se olvidaban de respirar, - mientras en los pequeños lapsus de tiempo, que usaban para tomar aliento, se miraban a los ojos, - al estúpido ojo verde del Conejo, - Lavi rogaba que se quedase. No accedió, él se iba justo para alejarse de él, porque lo odiaba, porque empezaba a odiar con más fuerzas el sentirse así, - como ahora, y el sentimiento aumentaba, - y tenía que alejarse lo más antes posible, ya no podía seguir así. Se negaba a seguir con esto… no había vuelta atrás, la decisión fue tomada.

….

El día donde tenía planificado marcharse, de ahora, y para siempre, y nunca más volver, - siquiera a poner pie en el lugar, - llegó al fin. Lenalee había obligado a Allen prestar su auto, para llevar sus últimas cosas, y a pesar de que el albino se había quejado, - Kanda no, porque en ciertos sentidos, le gustaba ver como la china tenía al chico como su perrito faldero, - terminó accediendo, diciendo algo así como; "Que conste, me debes un favor Bakanda", fruncir el ceño, fue algo que_ tenía _que hacerse, empujarlo para que vaya más rápido, - con las cajas que traía en mano. – algo que no podía evitarse, y con toda réplica, contestar algo cortante, con el apodo aborrecido, que nunca, - jamás, - se iría, debía de esperarse. Allen gruñía, Lenalee intentaba tranquilizarlos, Kanda llevaba las últimas cajas de poco, en poco, con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal,… Lavi no salió de su cuarto, ya había puesto mala cara desde el día anterior, al ver que ninguno de sus esfuerzos dio frutos, así que desde la mañana se la pasó encerrado. No importaba, eso era irrelevante. Cuando casi todo fue llevado, - ahora solo quedaban, unas dos cajas, que en un solo viaje ya serían puestos en el guarda equipajes, - el de mechas azabaches, vio el Piso que había ocupado por tanto tiempo, sus ojos azules se quedaron fijos en el suelo mal-mente alfombrado, en el sofá que una vez fue nuevo, pero estaba manchado, y las ventanas que se topaban con otro edificio, y las flores de plástico encima de la mesa. Era un lugar feo, y poco acogedor, no entendía cómo llegó a soportar tanto tiempo en ese lugar, no entendía por qué seguía mirando esta pantomima…

— Kanda, sé que extrañarás este lugar, pero…

— No soy alguien sensible como vos, no me apego a cosas como esta.

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los ojos maternales viéndole por un momento, entre enternecida, y molesta.

— Ya, Kanda, señor insensible, tenemos que irnos, se nos hizo…

— Espera, Lena, — se escuchó la voz de Lavi, quien había salido de forma estrepitosa de su cuarto, — yo… ¿podrían adelantarse?... tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Yu.

La china vio a Lavi, y después a Kanda, entonces una sonrisa comprensiva se instauró en sus labios. Quitándole al instante la caja que traía en manos. Kanda no le encontró gracia alguna a ese acto.

— Oye, yo nunca accedí, a hablar con este…

— Él es tu compañero de Piso desde hace no sé cuánto, — cinco años, eran cinco años, que convivía con ese inepto, — Lavi, supongo, estás preocupado por pagar tú mismo el alquiler. Resuélvelo con este desconsiderado.

El pelirrojo sonrió, y después lanzó una risilla al aire. Esa había sido la excusa que había dado a Lenalee, para que negocie con Kanda, y la misma que replanteó a Allen, siendo que eso no sirvió de nada.

— Sí, tenemos que hablar de eso, pero no tardaremos mucho, él… ya se irá.

Ella asintió, mientras salía por la puerta con ese mismo paso grácil, estirando a Allen con ella, cuando estuvo más cerca del albino. Cuando se fueron, Lavi botó un suspiro, y Kanda miró hacia otro lado. Se notaba la tensión entre ambos, y esta no era una sexual, no lo era… o sí lo era. Lavi sin premeditarlo siquiera, lo acorraló contra la pared, y bebió de su boca, como si de ello dependiera su vida, y las manos de Kanda se volvieron puños, - dispuestos a golpearlo, - que pronto perdieron la forma, se deformaron, y cambiaron, fueron garras que apretujaban la camisa verde del chico. Por eso lo odiaba, se recordó mientras perdía el aliento, esta era la razón de que se iba, este imbécil, le hacía perder la cordura, y entonces… todo acababa tan difuso que no sabía si golpearse solo, o mover su puño contra el chico, o… simplemente dejarlo pasar, como ahora era frecuente. Lavi no llegó a más, solo le dio, un profundo beso, y cuando cesó el contacto, enterró su nariz en su cuello, con su quijada reposando en la clavícula.

— Al final te irás, — formuló, mientras recobraba el aliento, respirando a grandes bocanadas, sus labios rosando la piel sensible del cuello.

Kanda no quería pensar que se estaba erizando, y que el tacto no era desagradable, y… no quería aceptar que le gustaba esta cercanía. Sus labios se abrieron, y tomó un poco de aire, Lavi no vio la expresión que llevaba, y puede que le haya gustado verla.

— No hay razón para que me quede.

Cosquillas. Lavi rió contra su cuello, y su aliento, que lo golpeaba repetidas veces, daba una sensación cercana a las cosquillas. Tomó un poco de aire, y deseo no sentirse con tan pocas fuerzas, como para no apartarlo. Odiaba sentir algo similar a esto en su estómago… odiaba…

— Claro que la hay, este es nuestro nidito de amor Yu.

Las fuerzas, volvieron, y lo empujó fuera de su alcance. Con el cuerpo aun reposando contra la pared de la Sala.

— No estamos saliendo. Tú, y yo no somos nada estúpido conejo.

— Ya lo sé, creo que me lo has dicho más de noventa, veces, o algo así, — rió, un poco mientras se rascaba la cabeza, — pero, estoy seguro que no llegaste a las cien repeticiones.

— Eres un imbécil.

El contrario revolvió los ojos, mientras torcía la boca, en una mueca de molestia, que solo le hacía ver gracioso. Y después sonrió, - sus labios se expandieron hacia arriba, y los dientes increíblemente blancos se asomaron simpáticos, - y sus ojos brillaban, como siempre, como nunca, como… nadie sabe cómo. El sol entro dentro de ese pequeño espacio.

— No,estoy enamorado, — se acercó de nuevo, y las narices se rosaron. Lavi tomó un poco de aliento, premeditando lo que pasaría, lo que harían, y Kanda sin querer lo imitó, y recreó la idea, —… y, no me gusta quedarme solo.

* * *

_¿Por qué me hago esto? Me pregunto yo mientras, veo que cree otra historia, ya tengo un buen monto, - más de 20, historias largas, -no necesito más cargas, pero… creo que eso no importa, tengo una musa que es una perra en celo, va de un lado a otro, y me da miles de ideas, y pocas continuaciones, pero… creo yo, no puedo desperdiciar lo que se me ha dado. Bien, esta historia se me ocurrió en Diciembre, una vez mientras viajaba, la historia era una, y después cuando pensé en otra visualización, me gustó más la segunda idea, y aquí estoy poniendo esta historia que nació en un viaje conjunto a "School Days", se me crea, o no, la trama, ya está hecha en mi cabeza, - ahí, no en un papel de Word, - y como amo mi historia, no le negaré a mi amada, su deseo de existir, - aunque otras historias me paguen factura, -y lo más posible es que ponga pronto otra más, - de esta pareja, - que será "Esencia de Amapola". Pero no creo trabajar más con esta pareja después, en lo que respeta a Long-fics, creo que le pondré los cuernos, con las otras miles parejas que me gustan, jajaja. _

_Hablemos de esta historia, bien, esto viene ubicado, en la relación de Kanda y Lavi, una ficticia, por ende, donde ambos tienen una relación esporádica, que Lavi quiere volver algo más estable, pero Kanda se niega, y proclama, le desagrada la idea. Solo que llega un día en que Lavi acaba cansado de todo, y retrocede en sus ideas, haciendo que la paz que esperaba Kanda no sea tan buena como creía, y… no diré más. Es una historia corta, o algo así, yo creo que tendrá de 5, a 10, episodios como máximo. Espero ver algo de apoyo, hasta otra._


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

Hablemos de estupideces. Sí, de estupideces, de esas que a veces son tan grandes que nos resulta inevitable despreciarlas, y cuando llegan a ser frecuentes, lo difícil es encontrar el tiempo para demostrar el desagrado.

Para Kanda, Lavi siempre fue la estupidez más grande aparecida en la tierra – o… bueno, esto era hasta que conoció a Moyashi-, no importaba que el pelirrojo le haya mostrado pruebas – y de las confiables- donde rebatía su punto – y con creces, ya que al parecer siquiera era una persona promedio-, para el japonés Lavi Bookman, siempre fue, es y será, el ser más irritante y estúpido aparecido en la faz tierra – a ello el apodo, ¿no?... no, en realidad no- y ese punto – ese parecer-, se acrecentaba en la cotidianidad, en el pasar de los días, mientras más se hundía – no, no, aún no se ahogaba-, en ese mar de aguas aparentemente calmas de lo que era Lavi. Eso pasaba…

**…**

— Te extraño.

No quería explicar el porqué – ya que aún no tenía la respuesta-, pero Kanda no colgó el teléfono, una vez Lavi haya dicho semejante idiotez en la otra línea, en tono tal, que podría jurar que no mentía – pero quién sabe-. Sus dedos quisieron hundirse en el objeto que traía en manos, y su aliento se fue por un momento – corto, lo suficiente corto para no ser notable-, y sintió… sintió un nudo en el pecho, que lo más seguro fuera fruto de un resfriado que aún no llegaba – sí, un resfriado, nada más-. Recobrándose, endureció su mirada, y vio a la pared, como regañándole de algo – no podía ver despectivamente a nada más-, el nudo de la garganta -aun presente-, se disolvió lo suficiente para que pudiera contestar:

— Deja de decir mierda, imbécil.

Escuchó una pequeña risa, una que iba en un lento ascenso, y esta lo arrulló por un momento, el suficiente como para que no cuelgue el teléfono – pero sí para que gruña-, y esta tal como vino, y aumentó, fue descendiendo, y acabó en nada, solo su respiración al otro lado de la línea. Las manos de Kanda seguían apretando con esmero el auricular, como si temiera que este se caiga de entre sus manos.

— Hablo en serio, me siento solo. Ayer no pude dormir, escuché sonidos raros, y pensé que eran ladrones, y después fantasmas, y luego…

_¿A alguien le importaba aquello? _No, a Kanda no, chasqueó la lengua irritado, cuando una vocecita dentro de su cabeza –muy persistente, y que poseía la cordura que Lavi le arrebató hace tanto-, le susurraba: _"Cuelga el maldito teléfono, el irnos no es suficiente para deshacernos de é, ya que es un imbécil. Hay que cortar toda relación, así tendrás paz"_

_… _y Kanda deseaba paz, y… no quería a Lavi, nunca lo quiso, era mejor deshacerse de él ahora –olvidemos que había otra voz, que le pedía cosas muy contrarias-, y…

— Tsk, eres patético, estúpido conejo— él siguió con la charla, por más irracional que sea. Por más que era un verdadero contratiempo. Esta era una acción venida de la costumbre, nada más.

— Sí, sí, lo sé, pero fue inevitable— volvió a hablar. Apostaba que en ese momento se mordía el labio inferior y después de forma casi perezosa esbozaba una sonrisa… estaba seguro—. Cuando estoy solo, mi imaginación vuela Yuu.

Odiaba que dijera su nombre con total naturalidad, pero esta vez lo dejó pasar, por el simple hecho de estar lo suficiente cansado, como para rebatir el punto y nunca tener el resultado deseado.

— Así que… para evitarme otra noche de insomnio, decidí que hoy pasaré la noche contigo.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ni te atrevas a venir Lavi. Y aunque lo hagas, no abriré la puerta.

La risa indolente de nuevo.

— Hoy tengo, algo de tiempo. Tú también, ¿verdad?... estaré ahí dentro de poco.

Cuando escuchó el sonido que anunciaba el corte de la otra línea, solo pudo también poner el auricular en su sitio, obviamente molesto, y con solo una orden instada por él, para él, y que debía de seguir sin replica: No abriría la puerta.

**…**

La parte trasera de sus rodillas chocaron contra la cama, y sin poder evitarlo cayó hacia atrás, llevándose al cuerpo, que estaba delante de él. Kanda farfulló; "_idiota", _ disgustado, Lavi rió de forma cautelosa, pero constante, y el ambiente ofrecía una extraña mezcla de sonidos. Sonidos que fueron cortados por los labios de Lavi que descendieron voraces a los suyos, y sin querer… correspondió.

Kanda deseaba – deseaba tanto-, asquearse con esto, pero no podía, siquiera tenía la voluntad suficiente para apartarlo, _¡carajo, ni podía retener a sus propias manos que quitaron la última prenda a Lavi!_ Cerró los ojos, y un gemido suave salió de sus labios –también fruncía el ceño, molesto consigo mismo-, cuando sintió que Lavi empezaba a dejar los toqueteos, e iba al punto. Sus manos se aferraron al pelirrojo, y quería tanto, pero tanto, que esto no se sintiese tan bien, que Lavi no le hiciese sentir así… hubiera querido ser lo suficiente firme, como para no abrir la puerta. Quisiera no tener tantas ganas de hundirse en el abismo, con tal de que Lavi lo acompañe. Otro jadeo nació en sus labios, y sus uñas se incrustaron en la piel ajena, y cuando por fin tuvo la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo, fue su propio cuerpo el que se alzó, y no se alejó, solo cambió esto a una posición, donde se sintiera más cómodo, se sentó en el regazo de Lavi, y… esto nunca podría ser llamado unilateral. Era deseo crudo, empañado con algo más, algo que no quería reconocer.

El japonés estaba seguro que Lavi le hizo algo, lo suficiente perjudicial, como para hacerlo vivir en este vórtice sin salida, donde él decía; _nunca más, _pero siempre se comía sus palabras. _¿Esto era magia negra o algo por el estilo? _Su cuerpo se arqueó, y evitándose otro sonido no halagador, incrustó sus dientes en la clavícula del pelirrojo. Lavi lloriqueó, gimió, y se movió todavía más –él siguió su ritmo-, y… por un momento nada –absolutamente nada-, importaba.

**…**

No se dio cuenta en qué momento había caído dormido.

Solo fue consciente del desagradable aroma a tabaco, que se esparcía en el ambiente al despertar. Arrugó la nariz, molesto, y bruscamente se enderezó, sus ojos azules se pusieron fijos en Lavi, y este, sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios, botó el humo instaurado en sus pulmones, y le sonrió:

— Dormiste, un buen tiempo, ¿sabes?

Frunció el ceño, Lavi dio otra calada.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?— ante la mirada de consternación bufó. ¿Memoria fotográfica?, a veces se le hacía imposible que ese tipo poseyera tal cosa—. Imbécil, apaga esa mierda— Lavi hizo una mueca, y sus ojos se posaron reflexivamente en lo que traía en manos, como preguntándose si hacerle caso o no. Y tenía que hacerle caso… tenía.

Cansado de que tardase tanto en seguir su mandato, su mano quitó bruscamente el cigarrillo de las manos del otro, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

— ¿Dónde mierda estabas botando las cenizas?

Lavi rió- bajo, muy bajo-, asustado, y se rascó la nuca con una de sus manos.

— Yo… pienso limpiar el suelo, lo juro, es que… de verdad, necesitaba fumarme uno.

— ¿Necesitabas? —repitió con voz gélida, tomó un poco de aire, sin verdaderas ganas de gritarle, pero mucho menos de contenerse—, ahora, sal de aquí, bota esta mierda y ve qué hacer para que mi habitación no siga oliendo a tu jodido veneno.

— Yuu, estas exagerando, puede que no sea sano, pero…bien, sí, iré a botarlo.

Cuando Lavi volvió, abrió la única ventana que había en el cuarto – y entró un frío de mierda-, tenía una escoba en mano, y – prudentemente- barrió las cenizas dispersas por el suelo. Antes –cuando lo conoció-, era prácticamente imposible hacer que Lavi colaborase en algo por el estilo –resulta, que al muy maldito le daba pereza-, pero tras unos encontronazos con él, tuvo que adaptarse, tal como Kanda empezó a acostumbrarse a todo lo que podía representar Lavi –que era la yaga principal de su problema actual-, por un momento fue consciente del tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, y que…

— Tu departamento necesita color.

Sus ojos enfocaron en Lavi, y torció la boca, ya que, sinceramente, no entendió bien a qué venía el tema… aunque con el pelirrojo era usual que pasase eso.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Es que… todas tus paredes son blancas Yuu. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que seas aburrido, pero esto ya es el colmo.

— El color de las paredes es algo que no te incumbe, imbécil.

— Claro que me importa, ya sabes, algún día vendré a vivir contigo, y…

Odiaba que Lavi sonriera así, ya que siempre que lo hacía, contrastaba perfectamente con su ceño fruncido.

— Eso nunca pasará.

El otro se sentó en la cama, y con presteza movió confiadamente su mano derecha, y la enredó entre sus cabellos, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la piel resguardada bajo el manto negro. Se sentía bien… odiaba que sintiera así.

— Tu cabello está hecho un desastre.

Lo mejor era apartarlo, y botarlo en ese preciso momento de su casa, porque si no lo hacía, y seguía cediendo, empezaba a ser más posible la predicción de Lavi, que su deseo de distancia. Y es por eso que no debería besarle en ese momento, y mucho menos ser él mismo quien comenzó con dicho acto.

_Lavi… Lavi, maldito Lavi. _

El pelirrojo rió cerca de su rostro, y sus alientos chocaron, y después de eso, aun en esa cercanía peligrosa, relamió sus labios.

— ¿Quieres ir a comprar pintura?

**…**

— Yo no pienso pintarlo de ese color.

— Pero te gusta, es tu color favorito Yuu.

— Es muy llamativo.

— Y aun con eso, te gusta el rojo.

Sí, sí, muy bien, eso era cierto, pero una cosa era gustar, y otra hacer uso de él, hasta donde no lo quieres. Y el rojo era un color muy fuerte y llamativo, que no iba precisamente con él… además este elevaba el ego de Lavi. _Imbécil._

Pateó una de las tantas cajas que aún hacían bulto en el suelo de su apartamento, ya que no acabó de poner todo en su sitio. Estaba molesto, por no estar molesto-no con Lavi al menos-, y porque era obvio, que al menos hoy Lavi había ganado, y que con el pasar de las horas, la idea se hacía más placentera que aberrante. Esto era costumbre.

— _¿Sabes?, _ayer estaba haciendo un conteo, ya que no podía dormir por… creo que ya te dije la razón, ¿no?

— Deja de dar vueltas y di lo que tengas que decir.

Sus pasos empezaron a tomar más velocidad, mientras se adentraba en su apartamento. Lavi quedó detrás, andando relativamente lento, sin despegar la mirada de él, pero tampoco intentando igualar el paso, y este mismo botó un suspiro de labios temblorosos, que llamaron la atención de Kanda, hasta el extremo que voltease, por un segundo, a pesar de que no deseaba hacerlo.

— Cuando empecé con esto me dije; _"Si llego a los cien rechazos, será hora de rendirme", _pero ahora cuando veo que estoy tan cerca del número, no sé si tragar mis propias palabras, o proseguir.

Kanda no entendía del todo, pero revolvió los ojos, sin ganas de preguntar, ya que se le hacía que haciendo eso, solo conseguiría que Lavi cambiase de tema, y para colmo se burle de él, y en serio, no estaba de humor para golpearlo, no hoy… hace mucho que no se le apetecía aquello.

— Son 98 veces que me rechazaste… ¿debo esperar el día mágico en que accedas a salir conmigo?

_No, no debía esperar tal cosa. _Kanda jamás accedería, es más, su propósito era matar esperanzas, era salir de esta trampa, a la cual cayó sin darse cuenta… no respondió, y Lavi, miró al suelo, por un momento, mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, y sonrió, de nuevo, olvidando la tensión –para nada confortante-, que se formó entre ellos hace un instante. Kanda no quería creer que se sintió un poco culpable.

— Tengo hambre, ¿pido algo para comer?

— Haz lo que quieras.

— Lo haría, pero con lo remilgado que eres para esto, no es tan fácil.

Hizo una mueca con los labios, apretando sus dientes entre sí, y mirándolo con los matadores ojos azules, y cuando Lavi le miró atento, sin atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, supo que le estaba tomando atención y accedería a lo que sea que le diga. Una pena que su autoritaria persona, no estaba con sed de dominación, solo estaba jodidamente cansado, y se sentía sucio por tanta caminata estúpida para algo a lo que siquiera daría uso – todo por culpa de Lavi-, así que igual lo dejó plantado ahí, volteó de nuevo, y miró adelante – solo adelante-, para luego decir:

— Voy a ir a tomarme un baño, pide lo que quieras, yo también tengo hambre.

— ¿Está bien si pido ramen? Este último me dieron el número de un local que lleva pedidos a domicilio, no sé qué tal son… pero…

— Carajo, deja de hablar, ya te he dicho que pidas lo que te venga en gana, pero tú pagarás lo que sea que traigan —y comería ración doble si sabía como la mierda.

Una risa baja, que se perdió en la habitación, una respiración ausente…

— Entendido.

**…**

En menos de cinco minutos tocaron el timbre, y Kanda no podía creer que el pedido haya llegado tan rápido – todos sabemos cuánto tardan esos desgraciados-, pero decidió no tomar la debida atención a ello. Se enfocó en lavar su cabello, y jabonar su cuerpo, lo hizo en tiempo récord, con temor de que la comida se enfriase, y el inconveniente de no tener un microondas para recalentar su comida – ya suponía, Lavi hablaría del punto dentro de poco-, venía sumándole razones.

Una vez salió de la ducha, se vistió en el mismo baño, y con los cabellos aún goteando, salió de ahí, a la sala, donde estaba Lavi, el cual estaba hablando, y otra voz le respondía. Se sintió levemente molesto, cuando se dio cuenta que esta era Lenalee. Y no, no es que ella le desagradase – por favor, Lenalee tenía mucha más de su simpatía que gran parte de las personas que llegó a conocer en vida-, solo que estaba muy consciente, de la fascinación de Lavi para con la china –y no, no eran celos, se negaba a que fueran estos-, y… simplemente no le gustaba que estuviesen juntos, y solos, no podía evitar la sensación de desagrado.

En fin, cuando entró en el cuarto, Lenalee le sonrió, y se levantó de donde estaba sentada, y sin mucha prisa –aun así, la forma en que se acercó a él, no se podría denominar como lenta-, caminó hacia él, y le dio un beso en la mejilla:

— Deberías aprender a saludar a tus visitantes.

Kanda revolvió los ojos, y Lenalee revoloteó sus largas pestañas.

— Hola— y no se podía sacar más, y por eso ella estaba contenta.

— He traído un álbum de fotografías, hoy, al visitar a Bak debido a mi hermano, me encontré con varias fotografías tuyas, no lo soporté, se lo pedí prestado, y decidí venir a mostrártelas. Son muy lindas.

Sus ojos se posaron en dicho álbum, que estaba justo en manos de Lavi, fue en menos de un segundo, siquiera llegó a ver una foto, ya que el pelirrojo levantó la mirada, y su ojo se encontró con los suyos, este no brillaba como siempre, y su sonrisa refrescante, parecía nunca haber existido por un momento, fue como enfrentarse contra una montaña fría de hielo indestructible. Lavi por alguna razón estaba enojado. Una sonrisa hueca nació de los labios contrarios, y esa mirada se desvió de él, a Lenalee.

— ¿Lenalee crees que tu hermano me mate si te acompaño a tu casa?

Lenalee rió, e hizo un puchero con los labios, Lavi siguió con la broma sin gracia… el final esperado acababa de llegar.

* * *

_Tardé un milenio con esta historia, pero ya, en fin, aquí está el capítulo. _

_En realidad me fue difícil hacerlo, por sobre todo, con el hecho de que no quiero nada realmente empalagoso, pero tampoco muy seco y sin sentido, y el manejo de personalidades, y todo eso… además de miedo de hacer el episodio muy corto, y mi peor enemiga: La flojera. _

_En fin, hoy tenía que hacerlo, por las siguientes razones: 1. Ya era hora (XDD), 2. ¿Sabían que hoy es el día del Laviyuu? Así que… a revivir este día olvidado por los fans, jajaja. En fin gracias por leer. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio? _


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

Hablemos de deseos. Sí, de deseos, de esos pequeños pensamiento de _"quisiera que…"_ muy frecuentes en las personas, de esos que pueden ser entregados o no, y asimismo llegado el momento de tenerlos, hay que rebatirse entre la alegría, o el descontento.

.

— ¿Nos vemos otro día, verdad Kanda?

Tras recibir la pregunta –y ver, casi sin pestañear la puerta, y a Lenalee parada desde ella, con sus ojos fijos en su persona-, se dio cuenta de que en ese preciso momento, no tenía ganas de responder, y que solo deseaba cerrar la puerta, entrenar en el tatami con su katana, y botar toda esa mierda que ya sabía de antemano, compró en vano. Pero era Lenalee, y a ella no se la puede dejar sin respuesta –no-, así que…

— Supongo.

Ella botó un suspiro, a la par que lo miraba entre comprensiva y molesta. Lenalee lo conocía. No como a la palma de su mano, no como Kanda creía conocerse a sí mismo, pero ella tenía el suficiente conocimiento del todo que significaba él, como para leer a qué venía ese silencio, no típico, sino opresor. Aunque odiaba el moverse a ciegas, y solo intuir lo que su amigo pensaba.

— ¿En serio, no interrumpí algo? Kanda estás frunciendo el ceño mucho más de lo normal.

Él se dio cuenta de eso, pero intentó justificarse. El acto solo se debía a que estaba jodidamente cansado, esa noche hacía una mierda de frío, y seguía con los cabellos mojados, congelándose la puta espalda que ya se empapó con la humedad. Era el frío, nada más, ah, y el cansancio también. Tal vez también la contrariedad.

— No te preocupes Lenalee, Yuu ha estado así desde que le visité. Creo que yo soy la causa de su humor de perros. ¿Verdad, Yuu?

— Deja de decir mi nombre.

— Así ha estado todo el día. No sabes lo inútil que me sentí en mi empresa de… que sea menos amargado, o sea menos él.

Lavi rió abiertamente, pero no lo miraba, en toda la conversación, su ojo se posó en nada más ni nada menos que Lenalee, siquiera lo miró de soslayo. Kanda sintió una punzada de _quéséyoynoquierosaber: _

— ¿No que se iban?

— Kanda eres un grosero, y me quedaría solo para demostrarte que no debes botar a tus invitados, pero… Komui está llamando con insistencia, así que… ya será para otra— salió en su totalidad por la puerta, y ahí con la ligereza de voz que ella siempre tenía, para cuando intentaba hacerse escuchar de buena forma, dijo—: Voy a venir a visitarte pronto.

Él asintió. Y sus ojos sin premeditación, se fijaron con persistencia en Lavi. Pero él –el conejo- solo sonrió, se despidió como si nada hubiera pasado –lo cual era cierto, nada estaba pasando… - y se puso de mejor forma su bufanda, solo con ganas de protegerse del frío. Kanda siempre se había preguntado a qué se debía que usase esa prenda con tanta continuidad –hasta en los días más soleados del año-, y es por eso que cuando pudo mirar por primera vez su cuello desnudo, solo se llevó una gran decepción –esperaba ver una cicatriz lacerante, de lado a lado de la garganta-, y ahora… se veía expuesto a una sensación poco confortante, al solo presenciar cómo éste, simplemente acomodaba la prenda en su pescuezo, y se iba. El japonés siempre quiso que se vaya.

Cerró la puerta cuando se hubieron marchado. Y una vez tras asegurarla, se encontró con que sus puños estaban apretados, de forma tan opresora que la misma llave que estaba apresada entre sus manos, dejaba una marca poco atractiva en las palmas. Tomó un poco de aire. Debía ahora sentir la sensación de victoria. Lavi se fue. Ese imbécil se enojó por alguna idiotez, y se marchó, a pesar de antes haber planeado quedarse hasta nuevo aviso. Se fue. Eso era bueno. Era extraordinariamente bueno.

Por alguna razón, recordó la voz de Lavi, mientras decía: _Si llego a los cien rechazos, será hora de rendirme. _

**-o-**

_Puto frío de mierda. _

.

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos, preguntándose si hubiera sido buena idea el ponerse esos estúpidos guantes –que siempre odiaba usar-, por la simple empresa de resguardar el calor. Maldijo, cuando llegó a la conclusión de que a lo mejor la idea hubiera sido acertada, pero ahora… ya sin ellos, y lo suficiente lejos de su casa -y también con el malhumor lo suficiente grande para no querer volver- , decidió que no era hora de pensar en cosas que no valían la pena. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que estar ahí tampoco valía la pena. Porque era de noche, las cosas estaban a pedir de boca, y si dejaba que todo el barco se hunda con simple indiferencia, aquello que había querido durante tanto se cumpliría.

Exhaló un poco de aire con la boca, y después al botarlo el vaho se difuminó en el aire, simulando ser de humo.

No, él estaba ahí para que la indiferencia no sea confundida con alguna estupidez –ese méndigo imbécil siempre sacaba significados ocultos (y erróneos) a sus silencios-. Kanda estaba ahí para dejar las cosas totalmente claras. Para ya no tener que torturarse con percances. Para mandarlo al demonio oficialmente, y nunca más volver a caer en ese bucle que lo tenía hasta las pelotas.

Quería la distancia. La distancia definitiva e irreversible. Deseaba tanto, pero tanto ya no ser parte de esa estúpida historia extraña de lo que era Lavi.

Tomó otro poco de aire, y al mismo tiempo fijó su mirada a las tantas bancas que había en esa plazuela. Kanda nunca conoció el nombre de ese lugar, solo sabía que Lavi adoraba quedarse horas ahí. Viendo a los niños corretear afianzados a las manos de sus madres, a las parejas de enamorados que parecían ver ese como un buen lugar para destilar azúcar, a las palomas que escapaban de los niños y en venganza se cagaban en la cabeza de la gente, a los ancianos que parecían muy felices de contarte toda su vida, si tan solo te acercabas a preguntar. Ahora ese lugar estaba vacío, y… Vio a Lavi.

El pelirrojo andaba a un paso lento y taciturno, con las manos también metidas en los bolsillos, y seguro lamentándose de prestar más atención a lo estético que a lo primordial, en lo que respecta a la vestimenta. No lo miró. Y Kanda se sintió molesto de que siquiera se haya dado cuenta de su presencia, aun cuando era obvio que no lo haría, ya que siquiera él en su debido momento entendió, por qué a la media hora, agarró sus llaves, se puso el abrigo y salió a raudos pasos por su propia puerta. Una vez que llegó ahí, se lo había explicado. Él solo quería terminar todo con Lavi, decirle que no lo moleste más, que desde el inicio le pareció aborrecible, hasta conseguir algo tan mundano como la "amistad".

Se movió de donde estaba reposado –un árbol- y se puso delante de Bookman Jr. Lavi abrió su ojo, un poco más de lo normal.

— Yuu, no pensé verte por… acá.

Se podía notar fácilmente que Lavi no estaba feliz. A pesar de que su tono intentó imitar al usual, para Kanda fue innegable que esa no era la voz que siempre escuchaba. Tal vez todo se debía a lo que sea que haya pasado en su casa –Kanda hasta ahora no sabía, qué fue lo que creó ese cambio en realidad-. O puede que el flaqueo de su misma voz no era por nada más que el frío. El pelirrojo en más de una ocasión se mostró taciturno para cuando su temperatura corporal disminuía, y se metía a su cama entre súplicas, jodiéndole la vida con sus eternos pies de hielo. Frunció el ceño, mientras recordaba los besos en la espalda, mientras le pedía paciencia, que ya se calentaría, o que él mismo se acostumbraría.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Lavi abrió la boca y la cerró al instante. El vaho salía de su garganta, y Kanda ahora fue muy consciente de que el otro temblaba.

Se supone que ahora Lavi diría algo así como: _"¿De qué quieres hablar Yuu? Ya sabes que soy feliz, para cuando decides abrir la boca para algo más que refunfuñar tu odio al mundo". _Pero en esta ocasión, solo retomó el paso, mientras se subía la bufanda lo suficiente para cubrir sus labios.

— Está haciendo frío Yuu. Dejémoslo para… otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

No habría otro día. El que esté ahí, dispuesto a entablar una conversación tal vez larga, y tal vez hasta tediosa, era porque no habría una segunda ocasión. Era ahora o nunca. Y el defendería por siempre, los buenos días en que todo tenía sentido.

Antes de que el conejo se escape, tomó como presa a la terminación de la bufanda, que Lavi siempre dejaba en la parte de atrás. Una vez se lo dijo. Esa cosa algún día sería su perdición. Lavi se rió en su momento, diciéndole que estaba exagerando. Lavi ahora temblaba. Lavi ahora parecía haberse quedado estancado en su sitio.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Ambos solo respiraban, y respiraban, y parecían haberse metido en una fogata invisible, que volvía cada exhalación suya en una humareda. Las cenizas tenían que ser esparcidas por el cielo. Era una buena forma de acabar con los restos de un muerto. Era hora de matar aquello que siempre quiso incinerar…

— ¿A qué has venido Yuu? No es propio de ti salir a pasear, menos a recogerme, cuando no hay motivo alguno para hacerlo.

_Pero esta vez hay un maldito motivo Lavi_, quiso decir, pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, y el silencio los absorbió de nuevo. Hasta que otra vez el pelirrojo tomó la iniciativa y volteó el cuerpo entero para verlo. El ojo de Lavi, siempre fue un punto verde, demasiado verde para ser real. No era como el pasto, como los árboles, como la gran natura que se alza con magnificencia ante nosotros, parecía más bien algo artificial, con un brillo único que nunca podría contar como existente. Lavi enarcó una ceja.

— ¿A qué has venido Yuu?

Su tono era insolente, y Kanda decidió que ya era hora de acabar con todo el meollo en ese preciso instante.

— Ya te lo he dicho; para hablar.

Lavi botó una risa baja, sus delgados labios lo más seguro formaban una sonrisa muy acorde a su tono de voz.

— ¿Para hablar? ¿Y de qué hablaremos Yuu? ¿De la paz mundial o de la forma perfecta para conquistar al mundo? ¿o tal vez…?

— Deja de hacerte la burla imbécil.

Pero Lavi no le hizo caso, y volvió a florecer de sus pulmones una risa. Y esta vez fue más altisonante.

— Oh, Yuu, no te enojes, que ya estábamos a nada de encontrar el tema indicado. Mira, ya se me ocurrió la idea perfecta. Nosotros podemos hablar de uno de los mejores días de tu vida. Y ese día se lo debes a nada más ni nada menos que a mí.

Kanda furioso, prensó su mano en la chaqueta de Lavi. Éste temblaba. Y cuando por el movimiento la bufanda se cayó de su sitio, se dio cuenta que Lavi no sonreía. No hizo caso a esa referencia, y prontamente gruñó:

— Deja de jugar idiota. No he venido aquí para verte la cara, he venido para…

— Yo no estoy jugando. Estaba hablando de un día que vale oro para ti. O sea, bueno… gracias a mí, también no lo pasaste bien del todo. Pero de alguna forma tenía que darte el regalo que tanto querías que te dé, pero yo por egoísta, y por idiota no quería entregarte— miró a algún lado que Kanda no sabría decir, a la par que dejaba salir una risa maltrecha de su garganta —. Supongo que habrá sido una espera exasperante para ti.

El agarre se deshizo, y el japonés no sabría decir si eso se debió a que él mismo soltó a Lavi, o es que el pelirrojo usó esa magia extraña que siempre hacía, para salirse de cualquier aprieto.

Kanda siempre odió esos silencios que decían mucho de Lavi. Siempre se sintió descolocado, al notar que de alguna forma estaba frente a alguien que no solo le daba sonrisas, sino le daba incógnitas, e incógnitas sin fin. Kanda de verdad odio ese momento, en que la expresión de Lavi no decía nada, y simplemente le hacía sentir frustrado.

A mala hora se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada preparado para decir, y que con Lavi era algo importante eso mismo. No importaba cuanto fuera a querer hacer el camino a su punto, Lavi siempre daría vueltas en un mismo sitio, y le haría perder entre un montón de estúpidas palabras, con significado disperso. Sin poder llegar de buena manera a lo que quería, exclamó exaltado:

— ¡Quiero que toda esta puta mierda acabe! Así que escúchame imbécil.

Se supone que Lavi debía hacer una mueca con sus labios, tras el grito y el insulto, pero permaneció inmutable.

— Pero ya escuché lo suficiente. Ya sé todo lo que debería de saberse. Por algo estamos hablando de uno de los mejores días de tu vida Yuu… Siento haber sido tan exigente, pero ya me di cuenta— Lavi temblaba —. Hoy ya me di cuenta… — otra vez vino el silencio a acaparar el momento. Era extraño… Lavi esa noche era más raro de lo normal — ¿Sabes?, por ahí dicen "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente", y es cierto. Ahora para mí es horriblemente cierto.

Kanda quiso hablar, y parar todo, solo zanjar el asunto, y dejar de sentirse tan…

— Extraño a mi antiguo yo, a él no le hubiera importado esta pantomima que nunca fue a ningún lugar— el solitario ojo verde le vio fijamente y sus labios formaron la sonrisa más decadente que le vio en vida —. Y tú seguro extrañas a ese chico, ¿no?

El frío lo caló hasta los huesos, y Kanda no supo qué pensar –menos decir-, ni cuando vio como Lavi lo dejaba y recorría su propio camino, ni cuando en su casa abrió el álbum de fotos, y se encontró con la felicidad de un viejo conocido –un viejo y único amor-.

Kanda quería creer que todo fue bien. Que al fin consiguió la libertad, y para colmo con la ayuda indirecta de alguien que sí le importaba. Esto estaba bien. Es más debería sentirse de verdad feliz porque se deshizo del paria. Pero por alguna razón sentía un sabor amargo en el paladar.

* * *

_Bien, segundo episodio, y no sé qué tal está, jajaja. _

_Bueno, la idea era hacer la pelea más… ¿violenta? Un poco más hiriente de ambas partes, tal vez, pero al final, solo me salió… esto. _

_Siento que ya estoy llegando al enfoque que quería y prácticamente ya estamos en el inicio de la verdadera problemática, y a la mitad de la historia -¡yuhu!-. Bueno, ahora a ver qué pasa. Lavi ya dejó en claro que ya no, y Kanda está demasiado convencido de que siempre no. Y, mmm, ¿qué creen que podría o debería pasar? _

_En fin, si les ha gustado sería bueno que comenten, si no les ha gustado también, y si medio, medio… también, jajaja. Eso sí, si no les gustó para nada, échenle la culpa a **Makie Karin, **ella fue quien me presionó para hacer el episodio. ¿Ahora sigues diciendo que no se puede confiar en mi palabra? Espero tus disculpas con ansias… jajaja. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_

* * *

**_Respuestas a comentarios: _**

**_Yami: _**_Hola, gracias por comentar, y que bien que te guste. Y bueno… ya está la continuación, espero leerte de nuevo. _

**_Mrs. Horan: _**_Hola. Jajaja, mil gracias. Y bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia, y que sigas desvariando en emociones, es justo eso lo que busco al escribir, si mi lector no siente algo al leerme, estoy muy mal, jajaja. Aquí está la actualización, sé que tardé, pero ya está, yo siempre cumplo aunque tarde, jajaja. Hasta otra linda. _

**_Makie Karin: _**_Bueno… creo que en nuestro caso es fácil hablar, y por eso no te respondo aquí, jajaja. _


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

* * *

_Hablemos de victorias… _

_._

_La victoria no existe._ Dijo Lavi –hace mucho tiempo-, a la par que le veía con ese ojo verde radiante, que en un principio expresaba absolutamente nada. Lo dijo claro; _Yuu, la victoria es una ilusión. Ésta nunca se da. Es solo una idea dada por idealistas idiotas, o filósofos muy positivos en su pensar*. _Kanda –esa misma vez-, solo contribuyó al argumento revolviendo los ojos. Pensando en la estupidez reinante en la mente de Lavi, en contraargumentos que podrían desbancar aquella suposición tan fuera de lugar. La victoria claro que existía. Para algo existía la palabra, para algo se presentaba la misma muerte.

.

Kanda había llegado a formar la idea de que uno nunca podía deshacerse de Lavi, una vez éste se empecinaba en quedarse. Y era por ello que tras la pelea pasiva que tuvo con él, había esperado una llamada o una visita del pelirrojo.

Pero entonces pasaron días, semanas, y ahora ya era un mes, y el teléfono seguía sin sonar, y la posibilidad de que Lavi apareciese en su puerta -o algo por el estilo-, se le hacía cada vez más, y más lejana.

Kanda debería haberse sentido satisfecho, tranquilo, y hasta feliz, pero… su casa era muy silenciosa, y el _tictac _del reloj se volvía más insufrible con cada segundo transcurrido, además al estar tan al pendiente de su celular o la puerta –solo para echarlo de nuevo, y acabar todo-, sentía que se ponía más tenso de lo normal. Además venía notando una frecuente jaqueca que iba en lento ascenso, desde que no lo veía.

Todo era culpa de Lavi. Claro, ese imbécil siempre supo cómo sacarlo de las casillas –y salir vivo tras hacerlo-, aun sin verdadera intención. Deseó tanto que su puerta nunca haya sido abierta esa vez que él tocó, y vino con maletas, y… la vida resulta ser tan tonta por hacerle topar con ese excéntrico idiota, cuando menos lo esperaba.

Recordó que una vez Lavi le dijo que ese fue un día de _suerte. _En realidad él no creyó que el primer día de búsqueda sería fructífero, y luego añadió que él imaginó aún menos que todo llegaría a ser lo de ese entonces. Kanda estaba desnudo en la cama –con él-, y Lavi –como siempre que hablaba de un tema no calculado de antemano-, miraba al techo, pero daba esa compañía cálida y reconfortante que alguien te puede dar a veces, muy a veces -cuando menos lo esperas, y hasta por la extrañeza es irrepetible-, pero aun así, Kanda botó un bufido, y aceptó que ese día le pareció malo, y peor cuando Lenalee le obligó a aceptarlo como compañero de piso. Esa vez –y ahora- creyó que fue algo muy estúpido que Lavi riese gustoso, y estuvo convencido de que estaba loco cuando dijo: "¿Sabes? Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti". Aunque con Lavi nada se sabe, y Kanda por ende tomó aquello como una mala broma, que hizo que lo botase de la cama y el momento se arruinase –él dijo, algo como: "Esto es solo sexo, ¿lo recuerdas? Ya hemos quedado en eso, estúpido-.

Ahora Kanda miraba el teléfono, y pensó en esos versos raros que leía Lavi*, su estúpida naturaleza, en el fin, y esa victoria que Lavi tachaba de irreal, y que él creía la naturaleza de la muerte.

Lavi no llamó.

-o-

El seis de Junio Tiedoll –y compañía-, apareció a las doce de la noche en la puerta de su casa con una torta en manos, y Kanda le cerró ésta en las narices. Pero al final -como cada año-, tras una hora de insistentes toques, y llamadas consecutivas –tanto sea de su ex tutor, como de Daisya o Marie-, no le quedó más que abrir la puerta, aceptar el estúpido pastel, y estar atento a cada tentativa de abrazo que tenga Tiedoll.

Ellos se quedaron hasta las dos de la noche. Kanda no habló, pero tanto sea Froi como el recién despierto Daisya, hicieron el ambiente un poco más afín –bueno… eso a vista de Marie, no al de Kanda-, y al final todos se despidieron adormilados de Kanda, y esperaron el tan conocido portazo que el japonés daba, solo para decir –sin ser escuchado realmente-, que la visita de esa noche por algo tan banal como su cumpleaños, no fue bienvenida, y que sería mejor que no lo repitan de nuevo.

No durmió mucho de ahí en adelante. El teléfono no sonaba, y el _tictac _recurrente con el pasar de las horas y el aumento de este insomnio poco frecuente –era más de un mes de éste-, llenaba sus sentidos, y hacía que piense la hora que era en ese entonces, o también –y para el peor de los casos-, si el año pasado había llegado hasta estas mismas.

Lavi a estas fechas siempre era el primero en felicitarle. En sí, él vivía con él, y gracias a esa facilidad era mucho más fácil ganarle a cualquier esfuerzo que hiciera Tiedoll para ocupar el primer puesto. Solo decía _feliz cumpleaños, _mientras le sonreía perezoso antes de abrir la puerta, y dignarse a ser el que lidiaba con Tiedoll durante dos horas. Lavi nunca se lo dijo, pero Kanda estaba seguro que ese acto no era más que un regalo –que hasta tal vez pedía una compensación-. Era algo así como un _duerme, yo lo distraigo. No te preocupes, ya sé que duermes tan temprano como un niño pequeño_.

Kanda botó un suspiro y hundió su rostro en su almohada. Decidiendo que lo que haya pasado en años anteriores, no importaba. En sí, el teléfono no sonaba, y tampoco su puerta, así que tal vez era imposible que ocurriese de nuevo –y justo eso era bueno-. Pero igual, al dormir no pudo evitar recordar que la anterior vez fue una noche caliente que luego se prendió en llamas. Y eso a pesar de que Lavi tenía un cuerpo hecho de hielo.

-o-

— ¡Kanda, feliz cumpleaños!— Lenalee dijo en la mañana, estando parada en la puerta de su casa con nada más que un pastel (otro).

Kanda frunció el ceño, y la dejó entrar, pero se vio muy tentado a cerrar la puerta en la cara de Moyashi, siendo que al final con nada más que una mirada severa de ella, no tuvo otra opción que también dejar entrar al chico. Allen venía agarrando una caja grande entre manos y tampoco parecía estar muy contento de estar en su casa.

Se dirigieron al comedor, y fue Lenalee la que dijo que haría algo para tomar y acompañar el pastel –Kanda odiaba el pastel-, así que ni bien dejar sus cosas en su silla, se perdió en la cocina, y tardó el tiempo indicado como para que el mismo Kanda, maldiga un poco más su día. Allen estaba sentado también en silencio, y al parecer como regalo le había dado el no tener ninguna disputa vana con él. Cosa que al final hizo el ambiente más tedioso. Lo peor era que el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

— ¡¿Qué?!

Moyashi pareció exaltarse, por como sus hombros se trasladaron a la parte de atrás en un gesto que demostraba el susto que había sufrido. Pero después se compuso lo suficiente, y se atrevió a decir:

— Bakanda —revolvió los ojos—, digo, Kanda, quería preguntarte si tú… eh… yo la otra vez vi…

— Bien, aquí está —Lenalee interrumpió al entrar, mientras ponía dos tazas de cafés humeantes delante de ellos (Kanda odiaba el café), y cortaba una rebanada de pastel para cada uno.

Al final cuando ella se sentó, quedó instaurado un raudo silencio en todo el apartamento. Las palabras de Allen quedaron flotando, fueron simplemente vetadas al vacío, y Kanda no sabía si es que quería escuchar lo que sea que tenga el chico que decir, o si es que en realidad no le apetecía. En fin, la última vez que cruzó palabras con un idiota –a propia petición-, todo acabó de una forma tan extraña, que aunque estuviera a pedir de boca, seguía con esa sensación de…

— Lavi, no pudo venir hoy. Dijo que tenía mucho trabajo, pero que lo siente. Supongo que te llamará después.

Kanda estuvo tentado a decir un: _"Estamos peleados. Él no me llamará_". Pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su boca, ya que de todo el tiempo que conoció a Lavi, fueron muy pocas las ocasiones en que se promulgó una pelea bilateral, o peor una que durase tanto tiempo como ésta. Recordó que la única vez que hubo un evento similar, fue cuando Lavi quiso dejar el piso e irse a vivir con Allen. Y pensándolo bien, tal vez… éste era un evento más único que la de aquella ocasión, ya que… Kanda con el pasar de los días, se daba cuenta que esto siquiera era bilateral. Esto era solo cosa de Lavi. Del maldito de Lavi.

— Pero… te mandó un regalo. No sé qué es, pero es una caja grande —ella botó un suspiro—. Aunque aún con todo, siento que nada está bien. ¿Se pelearon? Lavi fue muy frío cuando se negó a venir con nosotros. Además… oh, nada.

El japonés la miró un rato intentando descifrar a qué tanta pregunta incompleta, vacilación, y secretismo de parte de sus dos visitantes. Le dolió la cabeza de solo intentar descifrar la duda, y decidió que no valía la pena. En sí, a lo mejor el imbécil de Lavi solo se haya quejado con ellos, o como cuando el idiota veía el tema muy serio, se haya negado a soltar prenda de lo sucedido. Era raro, pero de alguna forma le molestaba más la segunda opción que la primera. Lenalee le miraba atenta, y después de arreglar un mechón caído con su mano, volvió a hablar:

— ¿Hay algo que puedas contarme?

— No, no entiendo qué quieres que te diga.

Ella enarcó una ceja, y de ahí en adelante zanjó el tema, y decidió cambiarlo totalmente. El cotilleo murió en una media hora más, y ella al salir le dio un fuerte abrazo, que casi le dejó sin aire. Allen solo le extendió la mano, y Kanda juraría que vio confusión en su mirada. No le importó, o al menos intentó que no haga mella en sí, el raro comportamiento de ambos chicos, y prosiguió su día con la mayor normalidad posible.

Pero en la noche, cuando se dignó a por fin mirar el mentado regalo de Lavi, la victoria se mostró tan irreal como decía el pelirrojo. Ya que al encontrarse con todas las cosas suyas, de las que hace mucho Lavi se adueñó, sintió la caída de un imperio, y por fin tuvo la noticia no censurada del fin definitivo.

Kanda había querido esto, sí, éste era el fin, el nuevo cambio que contrarrestaba aquel que había puesto su vida de cabeza. Pero… cuando vio la chaqueta de cuero negra que Lavi agarró, el día que se puso de luto por su perdida paternidad*, supo que algo estaba muy fuera de lugar, ya que eso fue de verdad un regalo –mal dado, sí, pero uno-, y…

Se relamió los labios. Lavi nunca fue bueno para dar regalos materiales. De momento solo fueron dos cosas que le dio, y en una fue un acto egoísta que acabó con el mismo pelirrojo lloriqueando acerca de su poco corazón, y poco amor a las mascotas, y lo triste que sería que le quiten la única razón para soportar una novia no querida por un mes; y ahora era esto. Botó a un lado todo aquello que ya no sentía suyo, y cuando lo hizo, encontró dentro de la caja una nota, que tenía escrita en sí un escueto: _feliz cumpleaños. _Dado por la impecable caligrafía de Lavi.

En lo que restó de la velada, por más que Kanda mirara su celular, o esperara el toque de su puerta, nada de eso ocurrió. Y solo le quedó el mirar su techo blanco, y pensar que tal vez sí debía pintar cada habitación, y recordar todo, desde ese; "¿No haces nada para cuando cumples años?"; o aquel; "Bueno, supongo que no me queda más que quedarme contigo, y darte una buena noche, ¿no crees, Yuu?"

Esa noche le costó dormir, ya que sintió un insufrible frío calándole los huesos, y además sintió la necesidad de volver a oír esa lenta respiración oculta justo tras su espalda.

.

Deseó tanto que ese verso* que Lavi le leyó algún día, no sea cierto.

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

**_1\. _**_La frase tan derrotista –y para mí cierta- de la victoria, no es de mi invención, es casi un copia y pega del pensamiento del Sr. Compson, de la novela –escrita-, "El ruido y la Furia" de Faulkner. _

**_2\. _**_El verso mencionado tanto sea en la parte de arriba, de cuando Kanda piensa en los versos de Lavi, o en éste último, no se refiere a más que del poema de Neruda, o siendo más precisos esa parte de "Tan corto es el amor y tan largo es el olvido". En ambos casos que lo piensa, se tiene distinto significado. En una él cree que Lavi ya llegó a la fase del olvido con él, que su amor fue pasajero, y que el olvido tal vez estuvo en proceso desde hace mucho. Y en la segunda instancia, Kanda admite que sintió –o bien siente- algo por Lavi, pero que desea que el olvido no sea tan largo, que sea corto, que se acabe lo más antes posible. _

**_3\. _**_La "paternidad" de Lavi no es cierta. Él solo tuvo una mascota compartida con una ex novia –un conejo-, pero que perdió en su totalidad –la custodia, dice él-, cuando ella descubrió que Lavi le puso los cuernos, y de ahí, él se puso de luto ya que no podía ver a su querido "hijo". Esta también es la razón por la que Kanda lo llama conejo, ya que la historia bizarra, al menos dio de fruto un apodo para casi todos inentendible._

* * *

_Bien, capítulo terminado. _

_En primera anuncio, este episodio está –otra vez-, expresamente dedicado a Makie Karin, que cumplía años el 24 de Marzo, y me pidió la continuación de este fic –e Impresión a Colores-, como regalo, pero… como soy una vaga, y mi musa no me visitaba le doy el regalo con taaaanto tiempo de retraso, y bueno también esta historia es para el cumpleaños de Kanda, un día tarde, sí, pero lo hice. _

_En lo demás… juro que este episodio fue un dolor de cabeza, porque todo era más introspectivo –siempre tuvo que ser así-, y que además al no tener a Lavi no hay mucha acción en sí, además es complicado con Kanda negando sentires, y después aceptando a medias que tal vez no todo lo que deseaba era totalmente cierto. También, lo malo es que hay muchos puntos en blanco que espero algún día responder con oneshot, ya que la perspectiva de Kanda no puede copar todo eso. En lo demás, pues… no sé si está este episodio lo suficiente bien, juro que me esforcé en él, y que me costó lágrimas de sangre –no, tampoco no, pero, sí, fue duro-, y bueno… en fin, lo hecho, hecho está, jajaja. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio? _


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

* * *

Hablemos de imprevistos. Sí, de imprevistos. De esos momentos dónde uno cree ver hacia adelante un camino, altamente definido, y sin ninguna curva peligrosa, pero al final se encuentra perdido en un laberinto. De esas veces donde uno sale a la calle, y no se le pasa por la mente el traer consigo un paraguas, y se moja de pies a cabeza. De… imprevistos, esos que en su mayoría son indeseables, pero en otras…

**.**

— _No puedo creerlo. ¿Entonces tú también te escaqueas? Kanda, por favor sé una persona razonable. Si estás enojado con él pues ve y arregla las cosas ahora. Es tiempo, son grandes, y aunque tú lo niegues se llevaban muy bien antes de que te fueras y… _

Kanda contuvo a su mano para que no cometiese un acto tan bastardo como para colgar el teléfono. Se repitió más de una vez; _"Ella es Lenalee, y si cuelgas ahora, ella vendrá aquí para patearte las pelotas". _Y no era como si él le tuviera miedo –no-, el que no lo haga no venía más del hecho de que ella estaba en su reducida lista, de personas con las que no era exactamente grosero. Ese día empezaba a plantearse, la razón por la que Lenalee estaba imposibilitada de salir de aquella lista.

— Nunca nos llevamos bien. Él y yo solo convivíamos porque estábamos obligados a estar en el mismo lugar.

— Pues me da pena oír que lo menciones de esa forma. Antes Lavi hablaba de ti, no de la mejor manera, pero… ¿De qué se pelearon?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y Kanda como no pudo evitarlo solo esperó que no se haya oído en la otra línea. A su vez, miró a las paredes blancas de su delante, y recordó aquellos tarros de pintura que nunca usó. Lavi simplemente estaba loco.

— Nada —recordó la mirada vacía de Lavi—. Él nunca me agradó y en su caso no sé a qué se debe su comportamiento.

— Ah, bueno… entonces has lo que quieras. Yo y Allen iremos en la tarde a felicitarlo. Lavi es amigo nuestro, y si tú decides seguir así, no hay problema. Perdona por llamarte entonces, Kanda.

El tono de reproche le pareció punzante, y a pesar de no tener nada que decir, Kanda quiso defenderse. Pero una vez lo intentó se dio cuenta de que la llamada ya había sido colgada. Y ahí estaba solo el sonido recurrente del otro lado de la línea.

Enojado botó su teléfono lo más lejos que pudo. A fin de cuentas los medios de comunicación de ese lugar no servían para nada. Odiaba ver televisión, de momento no sabía cómo manejar de buena forma una computadora, y de igual forma no le llamaba la atención, y nadie nunca lo llamaba –Tiedoll y sus estupideces no contaban-. Al menos desde que Lavi decidió hacer una ruptura total de… toda relación que tenían; su casa estaba en mayor silencio que nunca.

Se relamió los labios. Diciéndose que, de acuerdo, eso era algo bueno. Él quería paz. Y ahí estaba. Lavi se la dio en bandeja de plata, es más no tuvo que esforzarse en nada por ella. Solo que esta separación que quería –este era el cambio que contrarrestaba el anterior-, conforme más días pasaban tenía más el sabor de un ruptura.

El mismo seis de Junio Lavi se lo había puesto claro. ¿Qué se creía el idiota como para mandarle todas sus pertenencias, conjunto a una felicitación? El que Kanda haya dejado sus cosas era por una razón. Y aun si no las tuviera, creía que Lavi no era quién para hacer lo que hizo. Ya que fue insulso, y Kanda creía firmemente que en vez de dejar en claro… _esto_ –no, que a pesar de parecerlo, esto no era una ruptura-, con un paquete de cosas olvidadas, era preferible que lo haya llamado, para decirle que ya nunca más.

Aunque, oh, maravilla, como que ya habían hablado de eso la misma noche, en que Lavi decidió enojarse por una estúpida foto, y simplemente mandar todo al demonio –y no, no es como si Kanda se quejase. Lo que pasó fue muy conveniente-.

Miró el calendario. Era diez de agosto. Y él, por la llamada de Lenalee ya sabía lo que significaba. Aunque en sí, la fecha no importaba, en su caso no tenía razón alguna para tomar atención a semejante detalle. A fin de cuentas Lavi fue extirpado cual tumor maligno de su vida, y eso era… bueno. Muy bueno, cabe decir.

Su mirada se desvió a la desgarbada chaqueta que una vez Lavi le robó, por… una estupidez. Pero sin querer llegar a la idea, solo dirigió su atención a otro lado de la habitación.

.

No tenía que importarle la fecha de ese día.

**_-o-_**

Kanda se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo para cuando tocó el timbre. Él ya había quedado consigo mismo en que Lavi no le importaba, y sea cual sea la fecha de hoy, no había razón para visitarlo, y… escuchó del otro lado de la puerta algo así como: _"Chicos, esperen, voy a ver quién vino". _

Francamente quiso voltear e irse, pero Kanda no era alguien que incurra a un acto tal como huir. Así que enrectó su cuerpo, y vio a la estúpida chaqueta que había traído. Era de cuero, y en su momento tuvo sus días buenos. Días que acabaron hasta que cierto estúpido, de forma incierta le acabó haciendo más de un agujero, que subyació en un parche que le volvió en una cosa fea y colorida. _Estúpido Lavi._

— ¿Yuu?

Kanda pestañeó dos veces seguidas antes de fruncir el ceño, y decidir que la razón de su presencia ahí no era más que esa chaqueta de mal gusto. Así que sin palabra alguna se la tiró, como si ésta se tratase de un trapo sucio –que para Kanda era algo similar-, y se fue.

Lo malo residía en que él –por dentro-, esperó otra reacción. Lavi era una persona que siempre obtenía por lo que quería –nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si es que luchaba por ello, pero él lo obtenía-, y entre todos sus logros ahí estaba Kanda. Fue Lavi quien logró encontrar la forma de meterse en sus pantalones, mientras él lo amenazaba a muerte. Fue Lavi el que le insinuó de forma lenta -tras el suceso-, empezar una relación de amigos con derechos. Y…

Antes de que Lavi se atreviese a cerrar la puerta, Kanda lo tomó con toda su fuerza de la muñeca. No escuchó quejidos ni nada, simplemente se lo llevó del lugar.

**-o-**

Kanda estaba enojado, el problema yacía en que él no sabía exactamente el motivo de su enfado. Y lo peor de todo, es que tampoco poseía idea, de a dónde quería llevar a Lavi, o qué quería hacer con él. Solo tenía en cuenta de que lo hizo, y… pensaba que lo demás vendría en el progreso. Aunque igual una idea por nimia que sea no le hubiera ido mal.

— ¿Podemos parar al menos un rato?

Miró a Lavi, que parecía demasiado extenuado con la carrera –Kanda tenía una forma rápida y continua de andar. Y Lavi a pesar de ser mejor corredor, y amar vagar a pie por las calles, apenas y tenía resistencia para seguirle durante tanto tiempo el paso-, tomar un poco de aire antes de decir:

— Yuu, o… Kanda — por alguna razón deseó romperle la nariz —, no sé de qué estás enojado conmigo. En serio, no lo entiendo. Te di lo que querías, te di justo lo que querías no creo que sea bueno que en retribución vengas así a mi casa a sacarme a rastras solo porque te da la gana. Además…

Kanda sintió como su mismo pulso se aceleraba, y como la adrenalina lo tomó presa a tal punto que de sus labios no salió más que el no premeditado:

— Lo que pasa eres tú y tus malditas acciones de mierda.

— Si hablas de la llamada de Lenalee, esa no fue mi idea, yo recién me enteré cuando vinieron a mi casa. Yo ya lo dije, te dejaré en paz. Me rindo.

Kanda recordó la estúpida caja, y la tonta nota que tenía dentro de sí nada, que recibió el mes anterior. Recordó las seguidas insistencias que tuvo que soportar durante tanto tiempo, y luego el silencio opresor de su casa. Recordó, las tantas personas que entraban y salían de ese apartamento y…

Esto no valía la pena. No valía la pena, ya se lo dijo antes, tanto sea el mes anterior como otro tiempo aún más lejano. El pensamiento suicida ya había muerto, y ahora Kanda solo quería olvidarse de… esto, lo que sea que había hecho en un impulso. A fin de cuentas podía echarle la culpa a Lavi. Él siempre hacía que Kanda haga cosas no premeditadas.

Pero ni bien volteó, sintió como unas manos se posaron en su hombro. No era un toque verdaderamente fuerte, pero estaba ahí, y Kanda conocía hasta el mismo tacto.

— Espera. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos bien, y vamos a tomar un café, o… en tu caso un té o algo?

**-o-**

Fue la primera vez que vio a Lavi verdaderamente incómodo. Su mirada pasaba de lado a lado, pero nunca la enfocaba en él. Kanda hasta se preguntó el cómo pudo ceder a algo que simplemente no quería. No había caso en hablar con Lavi. Siquiera Kanda sabía lo que deseaba. Solo tenía en cuenta que se sentía algo así como traicionado, y furioso, y quería golpear a Lavi, pero al mismo tiempo llegando el momento no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

— ¿Me extrañas?

La pregunta vino sin aviso, y el tono de voz que usó Lavi, no era el mismo que tenía al molestarlo, mientras decía estupideces cursis a capricho de solo ponerle los nervios de punta. Ahora en cambio parecía una verdadera pregunta. Una incógnita bien dada, de tal vez un buen tiempo de planteársela. Kanda sintió a su garganta seca en ese preciso momento.

— En mi caso, tal vez sea por la convivencia, porque… cinco años no son en vano, o… ya sabes por mis sentimientos. Pero lo hago — tomó un sorbo de café —. Aunque creas que gran parte de lo que digo son estupideces, esto… es verdad.

Kanda miró a su taza en ese momento, y pensó si tenía algo que decir. Un insulto al menos. Pero no encontró nada de nada dentro de su cabeza. Así que…

— Y… no sé muy bien a qué vas con mis acciones. Aunque supongo que fue por… lo que te mandé, y que Lenalee y Allen parecen estar más que tensos justamente por mi comportamiento — en ese momento empezó a jugar con una cucharilla —. Si lo pienso bien, parecería como si hubiese terminado contigo, de forma textual, y es algo estúpido, ¿no?

— Cállate. Déjalo, Lavi. Solo dices todo tipo de ridiculeces.

— Espera, debo terminar. Cerrando puntos, debo aceptar que es mi culpa. O sea, en primera instancia me di razones suficientes para que no confíes en mí, viste mis relaciones fallidas, y viste exactamente en qué fallé. También no creo que haya sido realmente bueno, el cambio abrupto de tener intenciones de algo informal, a el impulso de que mejor no, empezar algo un poco más profundo. Y… mil y un otros disparates de mi parte. Pero podría jurar por lo que sea, que los años que di para intentar que tú cedas no fue porque me pareció una buena idea para perder el tiempo. Iba en serio, tan en serio, que necesito aminorar esto. Y… dame un tiempo.

El japonés debería haberse ido, dejarle con las palabras en la boca, porque se estaba sintiendo incómodo, porque había una sensación nefasta que estaba bullendo dentro de él, y…

— ¿Para qué quieres que te dé un tiempo?

— Porque somos amigos, lo fuimos antes, aunque tú lo niegues. Y… una vez me haga la idea de que siempre no — rió un poquito… era una risa triste. Una que a veces vio en él —, me gustaría retomar nuestra relación. Obvio solo amigos, yo no pienso ir a más. Hasta me buscaré una novia o algo así para que sientas más confianza. ¿Qué dices?

Frunció el ceño, y le pareció que lo que pedía era una gran idiotez. Ninguno de los dos iba a componer su relación a tal punto que pueda retroceder todo lo avanzado. Kanda que no era un prodigio en la memoria –no como Lavi-, sabía que estaba imposibilitado a olvidar las tantas veces que se acostó con el pelirrojo. Así que respondió:

— Que me parece una estupidez. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

— Bueno, podríamos intentarlo, de alguna forma sé que se podrá. Al final de cuentas ambos estamos al menos un poco dispuestos.

— De dónde mierda…

— Has venido a mi casa y es por la razón que te dije al principio. No pido que me la digas, nunca lo harás, te conozco.

— Lo que dices es pura mierda.

Lavi rió quedo, y pareció querer llevar su mano hasta la suya, pero al final la levantó de la mesa y se la llevó al cabello para despeinarlo. Kanda recordó que Lavi tenía cierto amor –odioso amor-, por pasar los dedos por sus cabellos, mientras decía: _"Ninguna chica con la que estuve, tenía un cabello tan sedoso. No te estoy molestando Yuu, pero es cierto". _

— ¿Vamos hasta cierta parte? Lenalee y Allen ya deben haber pensado que me abdujeron los ovnis o algo así.

Se sentía frustrado, así que sin pensarlo dos veces él ladró un no por respuesta. Y Lavi solo cedió y se fue. No hubo momento de pensar en otras acciones. Lavi había decidido un tiempo para olvidar todo, y Kanda pensó que tal vez en su caso también era lo correcto. El pelirrojo le había quitado cierta independencia sin siquiera anticiparlo. Pareció que solo se dio el trabajo de besarle la boca, y quitarle partes de sí mismo de esa forma, y… Kanda sintió los labios secos, pero en vez remojarlo mientras tomaba lo que restaba de su té verde, prefirió tan solo botar la taza al suelo, y pagar el monto acumulado al salir.

.

Sentía como si él y Lavi hubieran firmado un tratado para dividir fronteras de un país unitario en anterioridad. Y de alguna forma creyó que el acceder al trato impuesto, fue un craso error.

.

Volvió a sentir frío en la noche. Pero al menos no esperó llamada alguna, ya que su celular murió ni bien estrellar contra la pared.

* * *

_No sé, si está bien. Siento que hay mucha confusión, drama, y lo sentí un tanto cursi… pero a ver, no sé, tal vez solo exagero, jajaja. _

_Son las tres de la madrugada, y digo: **"Por fin"**. La gran verdad es que quería hacer más historias para este día -porque es el cumpleaños de Lavi, y vamos, lo quiero-. El capítulo de Hey Yu, estaba cercano a acabar, pero… estar cerca no es llegar a la meta -aunque aun hay posibilidad en lo que resta del día-, y luego quería dar otro episodio a Registros, que es un fic a nombre de simplemente Lavi, pero… tampoco se pudo porque ese es un poquitín más complicado. _

_Oh, bueno. ¿A alguien le gustó el episodio? _


End file.
